


Can I call you mine?

by taeyominty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, I guess(?), M/M, Mild Smut, kinda smutty but not really?¿
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyominty/pseuds/taeyominty
Summary: "I want it to have meaning."Taeil tilted his head to the side, gazing at Taeyong with curiosity on what the younger exactly meant.





	Can I call you mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on wattpad.
> 
> This probably contains a bunch of grammatical errors that I'm too lazy to care so hm¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> this is honestly a mess but whatever.

 

"Morning, sleepyhead," Taeyong greeted Taeil who was stretching his arms on the bed making himself very much like a giant starfish statue. The fleecy brown sheet unhelpfully covered Taeil's exposed skin when he moved.

A smile unconsciously crept on Taeyong's face at the sight of Taeil. He noticed some tiny _marks_ on the other's neck and collarbone. His smile unknowingly grew wider.

"Morning," Taeil said in a hoarse voice. He put his hand in the air, motioning the latter to come closer.

So, Taeyong did. He walked closer towards his bed that was currently being conquered by Taeil's small frame.

"C'mere, Yongie," Taeil muttered with a weird pronunciation of the word.

"What are you? Five?" Taeyong halfheartedly complained as he stepped towards the bed and sat next to Taeil. "My head hurts so bad," Taeil said, faking a cry as he grabbed one of Taeyong's hand and placed on top his head. "Make it go away."

Taeyong sighed contentedly before started massaging Taeil's head before he spoke, "I've prepared you a soup. Get up and eat it, okay? It'll help with the hangover."

"Okay," was the only word he said before he moved his position to submerged his face on Taeyong's lap, using it as a pillow. An arm extended to encircle both Taeyong's thighs as his legs were hugging the taller's legs. "Thank you. You're the best, Taeyongie."

"I know," Taeyong said softly. His hands were still running around Taeil's head, making the shorter's ash blonde locks became messier than it already was.

There was only a silence then. Only some whispers of rustling sheets could be heard whenever Taeil slightly shifted. And the hustle of car honks that was faintly noticeable from Taeyong's apartment.

The two stayed quiet; it lasted for a few moments until Taeyong's voice broke into the thin air.

"Taeil," Taeyong called for him. The same tone he used whenever they were together; _s_ _ilvery._

Taeil muffled a hum. His eyes were shut. He only cared to enjoy the pleasure Taeyong gave with his massaging.

"What are we?"

That was when Taeyong stopped his hands from working on Taeil's head and brought them to his sides.

That was when Taeil finally opened his eyes and laid on his back. His head was still placed comfortably on Taeyong's laps.

Taeil looked to nowhere blankly as if he could possibly pierce the white ceiling above him. Taeil got up, sitting properly to see Taeyong who was looking everywhere but him.

"What are you saying?" Taeil pondered, prying into Taeyong's jittery eyes.

"I mean, other than two friends that go for each other just to have a good fuck," Taeyong answered although his voice and face were vomiting questions. "What are we, Taeil?" Taeyong repeated as his voice was trailing off towards the end.

Taeil, on the other hand, remained silent. Truth is, he was not sure the answer himself. Are they friends? Yes. But do friends kiss each other? Sleep with them? As for this question, he genuinely had no idea. Because in their case, they did _those_.

He did not know on what level should he put his _friendship_ with Taeyong.

He went on dates with girls sometimes boys got his attention too. He went to the club, kissed some random strangers but it never ended with an unpromising one night stand.

He got drunk at times but was a sober most of the times.

He was more than aware whenever he needed Taeyong to touch him gently yet passionate still. He was very much sane when that time he called Taeyong or when the other was the one who called him, asking him to come over to his place. And Taeil; he would gladly agree to it.

The next thing happened after that was all he asked for; him moaning mess of Taeyong's name and Taeyong would chant his. There were countless times where his voice got stuck in his throat because of Taeyong's sensual thrusts. Causing him to barely breathe properly from all the gasps and the heavy panting taking over his sense.

Taeil loved it all, from the very start till the very end of their make-out session. From how Taeyong would sneak his hands around his slender waist, sliding slyly under his shirt. _Oh god,_ Taeyong's touches never ceased to make his legs became boneless. The haughty smirk Taeyong would make when Taeil shamelessly pleaded for more. Or the chaste kisses they showered on each other after the lovemaking.

\- He loved it all.

However, making love sounded off for Taeil. There was never even love between them. For him, they were only needy and desperate for some human touch.

Thus, friends with benefit would suit the most but-

"Should we try it?"

Taeil unwaveringly locking his eyes with Taeyong's doe ones. He can see through Taeyong, the younger was nervous but he did not cast away his eyes from Taeil. Instead, he stared back.

"Try?" Taeil asked, a breath of relieved he let go when that he able to utter a word out from his mouth.

"Us. Dating." This time, Taeyong once again swerved his orbs away. He was looking down at his hands, fidgeting with his fingers. That was what he always did when he felt anxious.

Taeyong did not why his courage to look into Taeil's eyes was drained away. He knew better than anyone else that Taeil would not get angry over something like this. But somehow, he was scared; afraid of rejection perhaps.

Taeil sighed as light as possible. This was too sudden, really. He leaned his head on the board of the bed. Roaming his face with his hands. What Taeyong asked was not even a hard question, not at all. There were only two options for an answer, either yes or no. The business and economy subject he took back in college was harder yet he still managed to answer each of the questions excellently.

"I mean, we can't be doing this forever, you know," Taeyong finally said after an interlude of quietness.

"Do you hate it?" Taeil blurted a question instead.

"No, Taeil. It is not like that. I don't hate it- at all. It just that, I-" Taeyong said frantically, trying to make up a proper sentence. He put his hand on the back of his neck, scratching his hair strands nervously.

"Taeyong," Taeil cut him off.

"I don't know what you are up to right now, Lee Taeyong. But I'm not having any of this," Taeil said as he moved to get out of the bed.

Taeyong furrowed his brows. _Wait_ , he had not done yet!

Taeil was probably not thinking straight at that moment because he chose the left side of the bed where Taeyong was sitting. Thus, making him had to across Taeyong's legs in order to step out from the bed.

Taeil already had one of his feet touched the floor. While he was struggling to lift up his other leg from the bed, Taeyong abruptly pulled his arm, halting Taeil.

"Stay," Taeyong uttered in a stern voice.

Meanwhile, Taeil who did not expect such a strong force coming for his arm had lost his balance as his face landed on Taeyong's broad chest. And to sum up Taeil's embarrassment, his butt ungracefully fell on Taeyong's laps.

Frankly, that position was never unusual for them. Such intimacy space was never the cause of awkwardness between them.

But for Taeil's defence, that was before Taeyong started to act all weird. _Fuck_ , his heart could be exploded by now. Taeil can feel his face was burning, he felt hot.

"I need to- to go," Taeil stammered as he hurriedly sat up straight. Taeil tried to move but again, Taeyong stopped him by entangled his arms around Taeil's waist. Taeil gulped as he glanced at Taeyong. Taeyong's gaze towards him was(read: very) intimidating. _Is he mad at me?_

Taeyong was neither mad or angry at Taeil but he was definitely frustrated with the smaller man. It amazed him sometimes how Taeil could not care less about their _relationship_. Call him stupid or an idiot for believing in something that called _love_ _._ For believing that one should make love with someone they love. Or for having that _thing_ for a man named Moon Taeil.

And that was the reason why he agreed to all of this in the first place. He knew it was wrong for seeing this as an opportunity for him. He knew he would only hurt himself more to the fact Taeil did not feel the same as he did. This time, he would make it right, he would fix what was wrong- only if Taeil would give him the chance to.

"Taeyong, I haven't worn my shirt yet," Taeil told him with a slightly whiny tone, in an attempt to make Taeyong released him from his grasp.

"I've seen every inch of that body, Taeil." Was all it took to bring a redder shade on Taeil's neck and his face. Taeil gulped but nothing seemed to go down.

Taeil mouthed an unnoticeable 'Okay' under his breath. Taeil let out a sigh, he gave in. He anxiously looked back into Taeyong's eyes, somewhat Taeyong's gaze had softened a little.

"Listen, Taeil, I know what we had is nothing more than friends, except we- uh you know," Taeyong smiled gawkily at himself. Taeil nodded at that before agreeing, "Yeah."

"And what I'm about to say to you will sound very selfish of me." Taeyong paused, carefully intertwined their fingers as he was caressing Taeil's hand with his thumb. Taeil did not pull away. The subtle graze from Taeyong somewhat made him feel at ease.

"What is it?" Taeil asked him in a soft whisper.

"I want it to have meaning."

Taeil tilted his head to the side, gazing at Taeyong with curiosity on what the younger exactly meant.

"I want our sex to have meaning- by making you mine."

As though all oxygen was sucked away from his lungs as if his heart had stopped pumping the blood and his nerves stopped sending impulses to his brain. Taeil was _stunned_.

"Me?", Taeil pointed at himself, "Yours?", he pointed at Taeyong. A pure confused and shock expression appeared on his face.

"Does that mean you like me?"

Taeyong's eyebrows creased a frown. The edge almost met each other, no exaggeration. How is it possible that a 24 years old man could be this dense?

"Connect the dots, you silly!", Taeyong exclaimed. Did he bring all his dramatic ass from what he learned from his drama club just to confess his love for Taeil ended up for nothing? Or was it Taeil just messing around with his sanity.

"Why on earth would I ask you out in the first place if I don't like you?"

"I don't know," Taeil mumbled quietly as he became inarticulate at the situation. Taeyong rolled his eyes. _Thank god,_ _you_ _look_ _cute!_

Taeyong tsked, slowly bringing his hands to cup Taeil's cheeks. Taeil blinked twice as he studied Taeyong's face expression.

"I love you, Taeil."

Taeyong professed with his eyes darted into Taeil's bewildered ones.

Another silence filled in the narrow space of the room.

A loud gasp escaped from Taeil's mouth after what seemed like forever, "Why the fuck are confessing now?"

Taeil grunted, "Look at the timing, Taeyong!". The younger of the two pursed his lips as he was holding back his laughter seeing Taeil's reaction.

Taeyong stayed silence, letting Taeil talked, well more to yelling actually, "I was pretty much wasted last night,-"

"-very wasted, actually." Taeyong interrupted him. Taeil let that one slide because Taeyong was not wrong about that.

"I just woke from my beauty sleep and I had a terrible headache. And look, I have no shirt on. You should've-"

Before Taeil could finish his over the top nag, Taeyong immediately shut him up as he crashed his lips with Taeil's. Just like automatic, Taeil's body responded to it instantly as he closed eyes to the kiss. Taeil tilted his head to the side as Taeyong's lips began to _dance_ on his, cupping a hand on Taeil's jaw as his thumb was stroking Taeil's heated cheek.

For whatever reason, Taeil did not hate that. Has he ever hated kisses from Taeyong anyway?

Taeil's hand made its way to Taeyong's chest, one stayed on Taeyong's side. A smile cracked when he could feel the hasty beat of the younger's heart through the thin shirt Taeyong was wearing. He never paid attention to this little details before; the fast rhythm of Taeyong's heart and the gentleness of his touch that drove him nuts. Right now, it was _endearing_.

It was a few moments later they finally decided to part their lips. Taeyong placed his forehead on Taeil's, both of them were out of breath. Taeyong lowered his hand from Taeil's face to fondle his bare arm.

"I'm guessing it's a yes?", a huge satisfied grin plastered on Taeyong's red lips. A mischievous spark glinted in his eyes.

Taeil was pouting when he mumbled, "Well, I don't hate you."

Taeyong laughed a little at Taeil's remark, "That sounds assuring enough. It doesn't need a lot of work to make you completely fall for me," Taeyong simpered at his words.

"Try me," Taeil jokingly challenged him.

"So?" Taeyong raised his eyebrows, wiggling them in excitement. His eyes were sparkling, waiting for the obvious answer expectantly.

Taeil let a giggle out that sounded like music to Taeyong's ears; it was melodious.

It was amusing for Taeil to see Taeyong was thrilled waiting for his absolute answer. Taeil took the chance to bop his friend's- no, his boyfriend's nose.

Taeyong scrunching up his nose from the funny itchiness he got. Taeil chuckled once again at Taeyong's silly face before he remarked;

" _Yes_."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated:)


End file.
